Core A will coordinate, align, and connect the elements of the PPG team, including scientific and administrative functions, meetings, communications, project and core interactions, and financial management. Core A assumes administrative and financial burdens and promotes an informed and collegial intellectual environment for the researchers. The core fulfills essential oversight and management responsibilities and maximizes the efficient utilization of resources. The Core A Leader, also PPG PI, Dr. Randall W. Burt, is responsible for major scientific and administrative policy and direction decisions, and for resolving issues that affect more than one project or core. Responsible investigators and external and internal advisory boards also provide input. Core A is staffed by personnel knowledgeable in scientific and technical matters, regulatory issues, and financial affairs. Core A staff includes a research scientist/genetic counselor, an experienced financial analyst, a grants administrator, and clerical staff with proficiency in office management and a thorough understanding of NIH processes and University policies. These core personnel have functioned together well for the past cycle. Scientific and Administrative Activities. Core A will maintain an active leadership presence in the PPG to: form and execute scientific, administrative, and operational plans and policies; facilitate and encourage effective communication among all PPG members, as well as with External and Internal Scientific Advisory Boards; guide and coordinate PPG research directions; act as an enabling interface between PPG researchers and institutional resources; review progress and develop new opportunities for collaborations; and compile a record of program discoveries, publications, and presentations. Financial Resources Management. Core A will responsibly manage all financial aspects of the PPG, including disbursement of funds, review of expenditures, preparation of regular reports, and annual review of resource allocation among PPG investigators. Oversight and Compliance. Core A will establish methods of effective oversight, utilize the expertise of advisors, ensure compliance with NIH guidelines regarding human and vertebrate animal research, ensure that PPG research abides by appropriate regulatory approvals, and ensure that data sharing is conducted in a manner consistent with regulations and ethical standards, especially in regards to patient confidentiality.